protection just for you
by vampireblood345
Summary: Kim Crawford meets Jack Anderson who apparently is her special protector Kim tries to escape from him but his special ability doesn't let her, then somethings happens to Kim and she doesn't like it but then jack explains why he is protecting her and he sa
1. the day I met 'him'

Chapter 1

"Kim wake up you're going to be late for school"

Her mother yelled at her, she realised that there was 10 minutes left for school, she didn't want to be late, she was never late for school.

She got up from her bed quickly putting on her red t-shirt and blue jeans from her wardrobe and ran down stairs

"Kim, Hun do you want some eggs with bacon?"her mom asked, Kim's mom name was Jessica she was a middle aged-single-mother she has blonde hair just like Kim's white skin but a slight tan , Kim always sees her working and cleaning the house she never stakes a break she realised her mother was waiting for a answer and spoke:

"Not know mom I'm going to be late for school if I don't leave know"

"Bye hon. see you later"

"Bye mom, see you after school"

Kim went outside the door locking it because she knew her mom would have forgotten and besides she doesn't want to see her mom beaten up by a robber. After she locked it she went to her usual busy street that led her to school, she had 5 minutes left she knew she was going to miss the bus and here and from here and her school was a 20 minute walk so she didn't hurry up.

While she was walking her way to school she saw a blood track, she touched it and it was wet, she followed the track of blood quickly and she found herself in an old tiny hospital she recognised it because her mom use to bring her here since it was the nearest hospital they could arrived to so any way she went inside and the track of blood ended in the middle of the room she stopped and saw some furniture's lying around here and there with some blankets covered on top of it but then when she was examining the room she saw a boy.

Kim's POV

He didn't look like a child he looked like my age.

Each time he took one step forward I took one step backwards till I finally touched the wall and our bodies were inches apart I looked at him in the eyes and they were chocolate brown eyes it was beautiful till I saw them changed in to a electric blue I was shocked by his eyes and his mouth it had blood covered all over it I quickly pushed him away and ran out of the closed little hospital, and directly ran to school, I arrived to school just in time for the second period ,everyone looked at me in a suspicious way, cause you know I was never late for school she went directly to her next classroom everyone was in there, and there were jumping, screaming doing kayos since the teacher wasn't there.

I sat down on my usual desk, it was at the back of the classroom there was a new desk at my right side, I figured out that there was going to be a new student in the classroom, as the teacher walked in the classroom so as the principal walked behind her, everyone sat down at their desk, when everyone was done organizing the principal finally spoke:

"Students, you're classroom got promoted to a new student his name is Jack Anderson, Jack come in please."

A tall, brunette boy came in the classroom and suddenly fear hit me, I realised that was the boy that I saw at the closed little hospital, my heart started running like a horse everyone was whispery, especially Donna Tobin she was a bicth and a slut, while everyone was whispery the teacher told Jack to sit right beside me literally going to passed out because of fear but then the teacher said:

"Kimberly, you are going outside with Jack to show him around the school"

I quickly ran outside and Jack following me from behind I was scared of him, nobody saw what I saw, nobody could have believed me or they were going to think I was insane I finally got the gift of speaking:

"Why...were you in the...hospital with...blood covered all over your...mouth?"

I could barely speak but at least got the question out of my mouth, I stopped and looked at him his eyes were chocolate brown till he got closer and his eyes got electric blue I covered my mouth with my hands and my eyes were wide open, he grabbed my shoulders and said:

"You don't want to know, and by any chance is your name Kimberly Crawford?"

Jack's POV

After I saw the look on her face when she saw my mouth covered with blood I began to giggle, I looked at my watch and it was time to see what the `Lords' mission was, I always got missions, I ran to this office when a lady called my name:

"JACKSON ANDERSON you may go"

I walked to this dark room where there were three old guys sitting in a desk, one of them finally spoke:

"Jackson, we have assigned you the most important mission of your life if you do not accomplish this mission then we will all have to die..."

"What's the mission?"

"Well... there is this blonde girl; her name is Kimberly Crawford she goes to Seaford high school you should go in that school"

"Why is it so important?"

"Because she can save all..."

Kim's POV

I was a little confused, and scared and maybe a little bit freaked out, I finally answered Jack's question:

"Uhm...Yes my name is Kimberly Crawford, how did you know?"

"uhm...well...you see uhm... a lot of guys outside of the school said you're name a lot of times while I was passing by them"

"Oh...OK"

Time flue by and school ended, I got my bag and put some history books in it since there were having a test due next wedsnay, it was Thursday so she had a lot of time she ran out of the school and went home she locked the door and went inside the kitchen and screamed:

"Mom!" she instantly saw the microwave with a note on it, it said:

_Kim_

_I left with some old friends to the mall; I won't be back till 9:00pm so I left you lasagne in the microwave goodnight kiddo_

_Love Mom_

I wasn't hungry at the moment I took my running shoes off and put them by the door and up stairs i went to the bathroom and inside my room i closed the door and fell om the ground when I heard a familiar voice in my room:

"it's nice to see you _K__im"_


	2. living with 'him'

**so my little minions I really like who is following me, or favoriting me (I don't know if favoriting is a word so don't copy me!)** **I'm so sorry if I didn't update for so long, it's that I didn't know how to publish a new chapter (cuase I'm new in fanfiction)but you don't hve to worry anymore if I don't update **

* * *

Chapter 2

Kim's POV

Fear.

The only word on my mind right now, I had my eyes close right now and I was on the ground, I was too scared to open them, but I could hear the boy approach towards me, I could hear him slowly putting his hand to my chin so I could face him but my eyes were shut close:

"Open your eyes"

I slowly open them and I saw jack, Jack Anderson was in my room I was about to freak out like a lunatic but I was paralyzed by fear:

"You're so pretty, I think you already know my name but I'm going to tell you anyway, it's Jackson but I prefer if you called me Jack"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?"

"Keep it down Kim I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to protect you, I'm your special protector"

My mouth was wide open; questions were running through my head

_Why did I need a special protector?_

_Why did I need a protector?_

_What does he mean by special?_

_HOW DID HE GET IN MY HOUSE!?_

I thought in my head, there was an awkward silence until I finally broke the silence:

"What do you mean by 'special'?' I said in an calmly voice while I was standing up and sitting in my bed, as he made his way to my door locking it and he went in front of my bed, he took a while to respond till he finally said:

"Well... this is a funny story-"

"Oh...and you didn't tell me why you had blood covered all over your mouth, what was that about?"I said nearly screaming

"Well you sure have a lot of questions...well...this is funny uhm-"

"Spit it out already, I'm freaking OUT!"

"ALRIGHT, uhm...I'm a vampire protector"

My mouth dropped open a...Vampire when I connected all the dots I fainted in my bed and the last words I heard were _ops too soon._

I woke up in a dark room I thought it was all a dream but I slapped myself and it hurt, so technically it wasn't a dream, I knew it wasn't a cell because it had a lot of fancy stuff, but everything was grey and some things were black, I realized it was a bedroom, I suddenly saw a door, I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran to the door I touched the doorknob then I tried to open it but unfortunately it was locked and suddenly I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again in my life:

"It's locked."

I looked at him and he was weary black cloths like I saw him yesterday, I think it was yesterday, I managed to breath deeply and say:

"Why can't I get out can I go to school, can I at least see my mom, or my friends?"I ask at him like my life depended on it, I was literally freaking out; Jack came to me and holds my shoulders with his strong and beautiful hands

_Snap out of it Kim! He is the one who locked you in a room_

He grabbed me and I sat on the bed while he was in front of me:

"No I'm sorry Kim you can't go outside "he said in a husky voice, he opened his mouth to say something but he closed it imiadietly as he saw my eyes, and I saw his there were deep chocolate brown eyes, we kept staring in each other's eyes for about a minute until he said:

"for a whole month..."Jack finished his sentence, as soon as he said it my mouth dropped open,, he got his strong, beautiful hands and closed my mouth :

"Keep your mouth shut if you don't want flies go inside mouth"

As soon as he said that he let go of me and went to the kitchen, I realized we were in an apartment:

"Jack why can't I go outside?"I said hope for an answer from him

"Because people are planning to kill you Kim and I'm here to protect from the killing you" as he said that my heart almost skip a beat, I fell to the ground, and Jack ran towards me:

"Kim are you Ok what happen?"Jack said desperately

"WHY? Why me? Why do they want to kill me? What did I ever do wrong?"I was starting to cry while I was getting up from the floor

"It's not what you did wrong in your past it's what you did wrong-well for them I think it's pretty good-in the future" jack said trying to make me happy with his smile, but I just couldn't smile or look at him making eye contact

"What did I did wrong, Jack please tell me"I begged him with my puppy eyes, no one could resist them so I went along with them, I finally made eye contact with him so he could look at my puppy eyes, he had a smirk on his face, and I could imagine what was he going to say:

"Too much information for a little girl all in one day" Jack said with a smirk on his face I was almost going to slapped the smirk on his face,

_I hate when people smirk at me_

"If you want me to stop smirking you can just tell me" he said with a bigger smirk on his face

_Was this boy reading my mine?_

"Yes, yes I am, and I prefer to be called Jack"

_I got to stop thinking_

"Yes, yes you should-"

"STOP reading my mind it's the only private room where no one can bother me!"I said nearly screaming at him

"Well it's not my fault, it does all by itself I can stop it" he said with the almost gone smirk on his face because I was going to slap it out of his gorgeous, beautiful face

_Snap out of it Kim_

"Uhm jack one question, where do you sleep?"I asked him nervously hoping he didn't say what I think because I don't want to sleep with a complete stranger

"I sleep in my room Kim" Jack said smirking "Or do you want to sleep with me"

"Hell NO, I don't want to sleep with you!"I said irritated of his answer I turn my back at him and heard him say _SSuuuurrrrreeeee_

The end for now...

* * *

**what will happen will jack sleep with her or not? review it makes my day so much brighter**


	3. you must know how I feel (not a chapter)

I'm so sorry I didn't update my computer was broken

My mom and dad die A week ago in a car crash I'm living with my uncle

I didn't have internet for 3 weeks

You must know how I feel...


	4. not a chapter again

Okay people thank you for all the reviews for parents but hears the real story

My friend Jessica is my partner for protection just for you, she's the one who makes the story's ( I collaborate with too) and I'm the one who writes the story a bit better

One day I asked Jessica to write this on the computer in while I was going shopping with my aunt

_I'm so sorry I didn't update any sooner my computer was broken my parents were in a car crash with my too little bothers but nothing too serious just a few scratches here and there, I didn't have internet for three weeks _

So nothing too serious I appreciate that you guys did cheer me up even if my parents were died but nothing to worry about there here in the house with me right now so thank you anyway!


	5. died bodies

**hello my lovely minions thank you for reviewing my story, I appreciate them but they are tottaly neccesary thank you **

**I have little suprise for you at the end of the story something probably you didn't see coming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin'it(one day I will...)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jack's POV

"_Ssssssuuuurrreeeee!" _I said under my breath, but I'm pretty sure she heard me I went to my bedroom and lay down on my bed I was so tired of all the questions she was asking me, hey no one can blame her she just got kidnapped by a vampire, well let's not say kidnapped cause I'm not doing anything wrong with her or illegal I'm just protecting her from any danger, you might ask why I'm protecting her but it's because somebody's wants to kill

KNOCK, KNOCK

What could this girl possibly want know Responded almost 20 questions to her today

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'm COMING" I screamed to her I got up from my bed and walk to the door I opened the door and saw a worried Kim in front of my door

"What's wrong Kim?"I said looking at her and then looking at the back around if something was broken "Somebody knocked at the door several times and it didn't look human to me at all" I looked at her as if she has grown three heads

_How was this possible the apartment is in the middle of nowhere and nobody lives here but me and Kim _

_Who could be at the door at the moment?_

I walked to the door with Kim at my back just staring at me

"I know I'm hot and all of those stuff but there is no need to stare at me I'm already going to stay with you for a while" she looked at me mad but not the angry mad the worried mad, but she kept looking at me until I realized what she was looking at

"I'm not staring at you I'm staring at the blood coming out of the door…"

I looked at the direction she was looking at and saw blood coming under the door ok this was weird but the real question you should be asking yourself is where it came from

I moved closely at the door and told Kim to take a few steps back or hide behind the wall she took a few steps back and I opened the door slowly only to see a trail of blood from the other room I went outside and told Kim to stay at the door I opened the door of the other room and only to see ten bodies lying on the floor every single of them dead and cuts and blood everywhere in their bodies there were five woman's, three kids, and two men's I was tempted not to rush over and suck all the blood from them but I controlled myself and just walk in when mysteriously out of the nowhere I see a note I grabbed it and read what it says

_Jack _

_This is what is going to happen to you and your little girl Kim, if you don't hand me her over get it I will give you till tomorrow morning _

I knew what I had to do, something the lords already told me to do when something like this happens

I had to transform Kim to a vampire tonight

* * *

**ccccclllllllliiiiiiiiiffffff fffffhanger yeah I did it **

**one of you guys were asking me how old I am, I'M going to tell you that when I finish my story so any way do this for me**

**1:write something nice in the little box and press review**

**bye**


	6. it's time

**okay I KNOW I'm awesome becuase of so many reviews 68 reviews just for 4 chapters awesome**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's POV

Okay this is going to be a really hard thing to do, I can't just go right to her and bite her there, first because she can do something really bad to you, never mess with a girl, second if she knew I DID IT SHE COULD POSSIBLY KILL ME so tonight is the best time to do it.

It was 8:48pm and Kim was still asking me what was going on and why I didn't respond to her…she was getting on my nerves but just before I could say anything my 'special' phone rang

"Hello"

"Hello Jackson the Lords want to see you immediately, which means right away!"It was a lady I suppose, and I was guessing it was Barbara in the line cause every time I do something bad she calls me saying that the Lords need to see, I was guessing because of the incident that happened this afternoon, I looked at my watch and it said 9:02pm it was time to get Kim at bed then after transforming her I'm going to meet with the Lords

"Kim, time to go to bed" but when I got to her room she was already sound asleep,_ good_ I thought for a second what will happen to her family and friends? Well who cares it's not like she's going to go insane and kill the entire universe, not possible, well maybe it is…

So anyway I walked to her bed and slapped her arm to make sure she was asleep, then I slapped a little bit hard on her face then I realize she was really asleep

I got closer, closer, and closer…and whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry if this hurts Kimmy"

* * *

**okay I know short story but tomorrow I'm going to do it three times bigger and by the way**

**clllllllllliiiiiiiifffffffff ffhannnnngeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr **


	7. my twin sister

**ok I am really sorry about waht happened and that this chapter is so short but it's better than nothing**

**let's get going to the new chapter**

* * *

Jack's POV

I was getting closer and closer…

I was opening my mouth…

My fangs were slowly coming out until they reach the point that they can stop…

I was still getting closer and closer until I heard my phone ring again.

_Seriously who can possibly call me at 1:42 of the morning?!_

I quickly walked to my room were my phone was and responded

"Hello?" I said with almost an angry tone but whoever was in the phone could barely notice it

"JACKSON ANDREW ANDERSON YOU COME TO THIS HOUSE IMMIDIATLY UNDRESTOOD?!"

"Understood…"I hang after the she called, you're probably thinking who might she be?

is she my girlfriend? Well no, it's the most annoying person the world has ever faced

My twin sister.

Grace.

The problem is she doesn't know that I'm doing dangerous missions, and most of th time that I'm not doing missions I'm hanging out with my bud`s I barely spend any time with her now.

But now she was worried sick about me and I have to go to my house and see her or she will go crazy killing hundreds a people per day and probbibly kill herself. But she's annoying.

I ran to my old house and into the old living room finding my twin sister grace sitting in the couch just starring at the sealing

"What's wrong now?"

"Where were you?"She said while starring at the sealing

"In a mission doi-"

"What! Another mission why didn't you tell me I could kill anyone or everyone if you didn't tell me anytime sooner are you crazy?!"she said while standing up, crossing her arms and glaring at me. She scared me sometimes.

"Well this mission is so much better, I'm living in a house now not the street!"

"with who?"

"withonanothergirl,she'spartofmymissionstoo"

"That's it I'm moving tomorrow night"And with that my life was ruined. Literlally

* * *

**ok I know short story but...**

**C.L.I.F.F.H.A.N.G.E.R.**

**BWAHAHAHA...**


	8. a suprise

Okay my lovely minions I need help I have no Ideas for what to do in the next chapter that's the first excuse of why I didn't t write anything my second excuse is because my mom grounded me for a week

So please help me, if you do I promise I'll make the next chapter 1000-2000 words long

I promise.

Oh and another thing if you want to be a character in my story you can.

Just give me the next information but Pm me do not review your personal information.

1-name (first name)

2-how old are you?

3-apperence (color of hair, type of hair, skin color,)

4-personality (tomboy, or girly girl, rough or sweet)

5-and the last thing is if you want to be a werewolf, vampire, witch, (no mermaids aloud)

Oh I forgot tell me your appereance and personality as a supernatural creature to describe you

But you don't have to be a supernatural creature it's your choice

Bye-bye


	9. the winners

Ok I know you're really anxious to know the next chapter

Buuuuutttt. This is just an author's note; first I need ideas for my story

Second: I already chose who's going to be my main characters

Justswimming2013

Bellafan22

Jl7299

David's sister

LightningAttitude

Swaggchick63

So congratulation to who are my new main characters

Peace!


	10. THIS IS UNEXPECTED

**hello my lovely minions here's a new chapter to all the new characters I just put one of you for now**

**well enjoy!**

* * *

JACK'S POV

"Ok, no, no, no, no, no, you're not living with me, there is no way I am living with you"

I said while she still had her arm's cross

"Yes I am Jackson I am living with you"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes. I. AM!"She said screaming at me, now I was scared

"FINE!But not now next week" I said

"Ok…"

After our little discussion I walked outside our apartment _man I got to get my own apartment _I thought to myself so anyway I walked out and ran to my new house it was around 2 of the morning I took of my clothes and just put on some white with two black stripes on the side sweats I didn't want to do the vampire biting today I'm supposed to do it around 10 to 2 of the morning so I'll just do it tomorrow I went to my bed and just lay down I slowly began to close my eyes.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring._

"OH MY FRAEKING GOSH"I yelled, who could possibly call at freaking 2 of the morning, and seriously it's two of the morning!

I grabbed my phone almost strangling it; I had the strength to do it, I answered the phone and screamed

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT "I said it not even realizing who it was, I looked at my phone and see that it was my brother's girlfriend

Jessica.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME"she screamed at me

"COULD YOU SHUT UP IT'S FREAKING 2 OF THE MORNING"I heard kim yell at me but after a while I see her infront of my door with a pillow and after a while she throws it at me then she go's back to sleep I didn't even bother screaming at her it was useless anyway.

"I'm sorry Jessica but seriously why are you calling to me at 2 of the morning?"

"I've got a problem with Jake again; let's just say he's trying to rip everyones head off"

"Moody?"I said, Jake is my little brother well he's only one year younger than me I'm 16 he's 15, he's also a vampire, but an immature vampire sometimes

"Can you please come and help me Jack?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Deal"

I disconected and went back to sleep

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning I woke up and made me pancakes after while Kim got up and enter the kitchen door

"Morning Kim" I said, after a while of silence I looked at her and she was a total mess just imagine

"Why the hell where you screaming last night?!"

"Why the hell did you throw a pillow at me" I said coping her tone, she got pissed so I smirked, she got even pissed so she ran out of the room and I heard the slam of the bathroom door open and close

After the pancakes were done I ate 2 and left a note for Kim and left 2 pancakes beside the note I left the apartment and super run to my brother apartment I knocked at the door several times,_ no one_ I thought to myself I just opened the door and as soon as I walked in a flying glass plate flew by my head and of course it was my brother.

Jake.

"JAKE!JESSICA!"

"OVER HEAR JACK!"I heard Jessica's voice so I followed the voice it was upstairs in their room. I knocked at the door when finally Jessica opened the door she looked like a mess she usually has her hair well combed her hair was black with red highlights, but right now her hair was sticking up and well it was a mess.

"Jack, Jake's gone crazy!" she said a little scared

"Let me see him" I said she made me way to enter the door and as soon as I entered I saw Jake laying down on his bed, I ran to him and screamed his name, I did it about 5 times about now, so then came the idea of slapping him the face and I did after slapping him he woke up

"Brother…"

"Yes…"I said mocking his tone

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAP ME?"He said a little too calmly, Ok now I was scared of him

"You wouldn't wake up..."I said a little scared

"You slapped me in the face because I couldn't wake up?!"

"Technically Yes"

"You slapped me"

"YEAH…"I started to back up from him because he can get real mad

"I 'm leaving Jessica he should be ok in about an hour"

"Ok see you tomorrow anyway"

"Ok bye" I walked out of the house and returned home, I walked in and guess what the house was mess I ran to Kim's room and guess what she's sleeping in her bed she probably did this mess, it was around 2 o'clock _wow did I've been that long in Jessica's and Jake's apartment_ I thought to myself I went to my room and had a nap for about 2 hours I was tired after a while just starring at the sealing I noticed Kim was at my doorway

"What do you want?"

"What do you do for fun in here?"

"You can't do anything that I do for fun because you're not a boy"

"Something that I can do?"

"Well there is actually nothing to do in here but" I walked forward's toward her, we were now inches apart

"this" I leaned towards her and kiss her.

* * *

**so do you like it or not oh and by the way spell this for me**

**C.**

**L.**

**I.**

**F.**

**F.**

**H.**

**A.**

**N.**

**G.**

**E.**

**R.**


	11. and then it happened

**hello my lovely minions, okay this is not a chapter it's more as a "wat's going to happen in the next chapter however it is part of the chapter, so techneclly it's a short chapter, not a spoiler alert!**

**this idea came from*drum roll*shout out**

**!swagmasterlol!**

* * *

Kim's POV

OH my gosh did he just kiss me in the lips

"Did you like that?"Jack said, our noses were barely touching, I was still breathless

_Yes, I actually did like that _I thought to myself

"Do you want to continue doing it?"He asked me getting even closer than ever

_I would actually _I thought to myself after a second he began to kiss me but this time more passionate after a second of make out, he pushed me to the wall, and the kiss was more passionate, grabbed my legs and just wrapped them around his waist, but I didn't care much I was more concentrated with the kiss than that, while he was making out with me he unbutton my shirt and I was left with a braw,

He took off his t-shirt and now we were semi naked, it was kind of weird but I didn't care much

He started kissing my neck I stated moaning a bit until felt something hard in my neck

Jack's POV

I BIT KIM.

* * *

**one little question**

**a person is HANGing in a CLIFF**

**now here's the real question what's the person's name?**

**tell me in the reviews ok bye-bye**


	12. Grace

**Okay I am super sorry that I had not been updating for a long time **

**just blame it all in my baby brother, I SWEAR I wrote this chapter about 5 times already but my baby brother just keeps earasing them that's until I finally changed my computer's password **

**oh and another thing I can't just put all the wiiners from my previos contestat the same time or nobody are going to remember them at all**

**oh and one last thing the one who was falling from a cliff his name is **

**BOB**

* * *

Jack's POV

As soon as I bit Kim I started to panic.

_You did it wrong you dumbas, you were supposed to transform her in her bed, not while kissing her._

I must admit I got tempted; it's boring doing nothing for about 3 days in a row

I quickly picked her up and ran to her room, you see the problem is that since I kissed her my vampires germs are in her and I never kissed a girl and then bite her before, so this means Kim is my new '_partner'_ I don't like saying mate.

DING DONG, DING DONG.

Uh oh.

Grace.

I quickly put Kim on her bed and covered her in her blanket and ran to the door, I took a deep breath to calm myself down and open the door, to find Grace and another girl with her.

"Who is she?" I asked a bit rudely, I noticed I asked it too rudely because the girl's face turned to a mad face

"For your information I can speak" she said a bit angry.

"OK. So what's your name?"I said to her while leaning to the door frame

"Amarie"

Amarie looked like my age, she had reddish brown hair, it's sort of curly and wavy, she had it a little past her shoulders, and she had amber eyes and sort of caramel skin.

"Are you a vampire?"

"No. I'm a witch" I was surprised, there barely any witches in the world in my whole life I've only met 4 Amarie is the 5 one that I met in my whole life

"One last question, I don't want to sound rude but why are you two here?"I asked crossing my arms and still leaning in the doorframe

"Duh, it's a sleepover" grace screamed at me full of excitement in her voice, she quickly grabbed Amarie's wrist and ran to the door without even bothering to say excuse me.

_What a sister._

"I HEARD THAT!" I heard Grace scream at me, I closed the door and locked it I went to the living room to say something to grace but I only found Amarie sitting on the couch.

"Where's Grace?"I asked her while looking around for her.

"She went to that room; she said that she smelled something very good" She said pointing at Kim's room I quickly ran to Kim's room and I found my sister right in front of Kim.

"'You didn't say you were cooking, Oh thanks, I bet she tastes better than she looks"

"NOOOO!She's part of my mission she's the girl I'm supposed to protect, not eat"

"But can't you say that you failed you're mission because you have a crazy sister who's really hungry for blondes "She said still looking at Kim like she has never seen meat before in her life.

"No I'm not going to say that now het out of her-"

"YOU BIT HER" She said a little bit scared .

"You perfectly know that if she wakes up sooner or later she will act as an insane person and there is a visitor in this house" Wow she's only been here for about minutes and now she acts like the house is hers.

"Look Grace this is part of my mission, now get out" I told her that and she walked away from the room to the kitchen

"Dude you ran out of blood bags!" Oh my god she is so annoying, I walked to the kitchen and told her that I was going to the store to buy blood bags, I soon left the apartment and got to my car and drive to the store

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was done buying blood bags I got to my car and drive back I opened the front door to just expect Grace and Amarie lying knocked off the floor, I ran up to them and slap Grace hard on the face until she finally woke up, I did the same thing to Amarie but not too hard I did it in her arm I did it about 20 times until she finally woke up, but then I realized.

Kim.

I ran to her room as fast as I could to only find nothing in her room but just a note that said:

_Jack_

_I warned you, now that I have her all you vampires are going to die…_

_Frank_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
